


Rainy Day

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [9]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Diary, F/M, Feelings, In Love, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, My Seba Diary, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p>
<p>I went home through the rain. <br/>In one hand my umbrella, in the other my phone. <br/>The rain pattered on the umbrella.</p>
<p>"I miss you." actually, I didn't want to tell him. Didn't want to complain. I didn't want to make the distance for him more difficult as it already was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

 

 

I went home through the rain.    
In one hand my umbrella, in the other my phone.    
The rain pattered on the umbrella.   
  
"I miss you." actually, I didn't want to tell him. Didn't want to complain. I didn't want to make the distance for him more difficult as it already was.    
But it seemed as if it didn't matter to him.   
"It's just two more weeks." he said and I could hear no longing for me in his voice. But asking him, if he don't miss me, I didn't dare.   
I didn't want to appear clingy.   
"Do you have still a lot to do today?" I asked instead, and tried to hide my emotions.   
But actually, he was always able to hear any change in my voice immediately.    
But this time he didn't seem to notice. Or it didn't seem to interest him.   
"Yes, a couple of interviews." he said, and it seemed to me that he would casually do something else.    
  
Usually, he was just there for me when we talked, show interest in me, wanted to know everything about my day and how I feel.   
Hear My voice.    
What was wrong?    
  
I startled briefly as it flashed and then thundered. I speeded up my steps.   
"Are you okay?" Seba asked and sounded worried now. I shook my head.   
"Yes, it's just the thunderstorm." he knew thunderstorms scared me.   
"Well, you're almost home, just a few steps." he said, and was absent again, like before, and easily amused.   
I stopped and pulled my eyes together. Lightning flashed again, but I didn't moved.   
I looked at my front door, which was only a few feet away.    
But I hadn't told him where I was.    
  
Now I heard him smile and giggle. I shook my head.   
"Son of a bitch!" blurted it out of me, when two arms wrapped around me from behind. I dropped the umbrella and turned to face him.   
He grinned at me, soaking wet. His hair stuck to his forehead.   
And before I could say something, he put his lips onto mine.

 

 

 


End file.
